Un dia en el Milenio de Plata
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Una romantica noche al lado de Darien y unna declaracion de amor


Un día en el Milenio de Plata

Era una noche tranquila en el Milenio de Plata, las estrellas se veían en todo su esplendor y era una noche bellamente iluminada por las luces del palacio de cristal

Todas las celebraciones en el palacio se habían terminado y todos se dispusieron a descansar,Serena caminaba por las amplias terrazas del palacio,la vía lactea brillaba en todo su esplendor, todas las sailors estaban en sus habitaciones descansando y todo era quietud y tranquilidad, de repente apareció una figura detrás de Serena, era Darien

-¿Que haces aquí tan sola?

-Observando las estrellas

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No es eso, pienso en todo lo que ambos hemos pasado en todo este tiempo

-Sí, han pasado muchas cosas y han cambiado algunas, mira, ahora eres toda una princesa, pero lo que no ha cambiado para nada es el amor que te tengo,

Serena se voltea hasta ver el rostro de Darien, él la abraza tiernamente y le da un tierno beso, al fondo se puede observa un bello espectáculo: una galaxia en espiral ilumina el cielo Ambos se toman de la mano y siguen caminando hasta un jardín muy bello, rodeado de flores de todo tipo, Serena suelta la mano de Darien y empieza a juguetear con las mariposas a su alrededor, Darien la observa y solamente sonríe, corre a alcanzarla, pero Serena se da cuenta y ella empieza a correr y a sonreir

-¡Alcanzame!

La risa de Serena empieza a contagiar a Darien, quien para ese entonces ya ha logrado alcanzarla debido a que Serena ha topado con una pared y no tiene escapatoria, Darien se acerca a ella.

-Te atrapé

Serena le acaricia su rostro y Darien toma su mano y lentamente se acerca para besarla.

-Te quiero

Le dice Serena aún cansada

-Yo también te amo

Le dice él, ella se recarga en su hombro y siguen caminando tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la habitación de ella.

Se despiden con un tierno beso, pero....Serena no quiere que Darien se separe de ella y él tampoco, los latidos de ambos corazones se aceleran, las manos se entrelazan fuertemente y no quieren separarse, ella lo abraza tiernamente y se recarga sobre su pecho...entonces...

-Quédate......conmigo.....por....favor....

Le dice Serena a Darien, mira sus ojos, esos ojos tan expresivos que la miran tiernamente, ella acaricia su rostro

-Serena..yo...-Dice Darien, quien le corresponde esa caricia y la besa tiernamente

-Lo entenderé si me das un no por respuesta

-No es eso Serena yo lo deseo con todo el corazón pero...si no lo deseas realmente...

-Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida, yo solo quiero estar contigo para siempre, juntos, los dos..

Darien la miró con ternura, sus ojos hechizaban con solo verlos, era un sueño ver los ojos de Darien, tan seductores, varoniles y expresivos...

Las puertas de la habitación de Serena se abrieron magicamente, ambos entraron tomados de la mano.

Ya en la habitación Serena se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que esto le sucedía, había dormido con Darien en su departamento en la Tierra, pero nunca había pasado nada, pero ahora...era distinto...

Ella miraba por la ventana nuevamente sin saber que hacer, Darien se acercó a ella, ella volteó con una mirada pícara, Darien se había quitado su smoking, solo quedaba en camisa, pantalón y su antifaz.

Ella lentamente se acercó a él y le despojó de su antifaz, él se acercó a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos.

Serena y Darien volvieron a besarse, lentamente Darien la llevó hacia la cama, era una cama suave, Darien la recostó cuidadosamente y él se acomodó a un lado de ella.

-Darien ¿Cuanto me quieres?

-¿Porque la pregunta Serena? Yo te quiero mucho

-¿Cuanto es mucho?

-¿Sabes cual es el número de estrellas en la Galaxia?

-No, son infinitas

-Pues es así como yo te quiero

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación por completo, Serena se hallaba dormida en el pecho de Darien, lo abrazaba como a un osito de peluche y Darien estaba igualmente dormido.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue él, la luz que entraba en la habitación hizo que cerrara los ojos un poco, volteó a su derecha y vio a Serena dulcemente dormida. Vio el reloj y se frotó sus ojos.

-Serena, despierta, ya son más de las 10:00 de la mañana y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

Serena apenas y abrió los ojos, alzó la vista y vio a Darien, él le sonrió y ella se levantó un poco hasta alcanzar el rostro de él, su cabello se esparció por todo el rostro de Darien

-Pareces brujita

Dijo Darien sonriendo

-¿Cómo?

Dijo Serena

-Sí, mi brujita.

Darien le acarició su rostro y la atrajo hacia él, se besaron por un largo tiempo, hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

Serena y Darien se sobresaltaron, era Mina

-¡Serena, ya levántate que hoy tienes una agenda muy pesada!

Serena hizo a Darien una señal para que no hablara, si no, Mina sospecharía que Darien se encontraba ahí y que ambos habían pasado la noche no como en otras ocasiones

-¡Pero Mina! Hoy es sábado ¿Qué voy a hacer en sábado?

-Pues...bueno...tu deber es...¡Amy, dame la agenda por favor!

-¡Ahh, si, hoy tú y Darien tienen que anunciar su compromiso en la cena de esta noche!

-¿Cómoooo?

-¡Sí, Serena, es hoy! ¿No te lo había dicho Darien?

-¡Mina, esto era una sorpresa! ¡Gracias por tu indiscreción!-Se oyó que Rei, Lita y Amy le decían a Mina

-Hay bueno, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar ¿No es así Serena?

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan discreta, Darien ta matará por esto!-Dijo Lita

Serena voltea a ver sorprendida a Darien

-¿¡En serio hoy anuncias nuestro compromiso!?

-Sí-Contesta Darien

Serena lo abraza emocionada y contesta

-¡Está bien, déjame descansar otro poco más, después salgo!

-Pero Serena...

-¡Por favor Mina!

-Bueno, está bien, pero sólo por hoy ¿Ehh?

Darien y Serena sonrieron, decidieron que lo que les restaba del día lo utilizarían para descansar juntos sin que nadie los molestara.

Ya llegado la noche ambos decidieron tomar una ducha juntos.

Así Serena ayudó a Darien a arreglarse y Darien la ayudó a ella.

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Serena totalmente arreglados y vestidos para la cena donde anunciarían formalmente su compromiso.

Fin

Notas de Lucy Oraki: Hola! Como verán volvi a subir este fics, porque por alguna extraña razón, lo borraron!!!!! Ojala les guste!!!!

A Lorena: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!!! Continuare escribiendo mas fics de ambas parejas!!!! Serena y Darien y Serena y Seiya…

A Princess Mko: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!

A Pantera-Li: hola! Gracias! Sip, destilan miel los dos!!!!! Y bueno no seria mala idea por un rato amor y paz!!!!! (aunque aquí hubo mas amor que otra ocas) je je je je ¡Saludos!

A LAIN: ¡Gracias! Je je En Mina nunca falta!!!! Y aquí menos!!!! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!

A janys: Si, es bastante romatica!!! Mmmh ¿sabes? Con todos los revs, yo creo que finalmente me convencieron de continarla!!!! Pero el siguiente capi seria un lemon!!!!! Je je je

A kittynaegino: ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!! Con cicatrices, creo que no fue lo mismo (bueno, yo lo veo asi) pero espero que les haya gustado tambien

A daianapotter: Hola! Mil gracias! Je je yo creo que todas querríamos uno asi!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!!!!!

A Sandra: ¡Hola! Prometo que hare segundo cap!!!!! Siento mucho no haberlo podido hacer antes, pero lo hare!!!!!

A UsakitoPau: ¡Hola! Mil gracias por tu review! De hecho comenzare a escribir esa segunda parte, aunque creo que será un lemon je je je


End file.
